


Podfic: Coming Clean

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all the laundry's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16804) by Rina. 



A short, fluff piece of Danny and Steve getting together

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104047.zip)


End file.
